Load switches are switches that are used to supply power from a power source (e.g., a battery) to a load. In some examples, a load switch is implemented using a transistor such that a control signal can be provided to the transistor to connect or disconnect the power source to the load. In some examples, when a load switch is controlled to cease providing power to an inductive load, energy in the inductive load might pull its source to a very negative voltage level, placing the transistor (i.e., the load switch) into a breakdown mode. When the transistor is operating in the breakdown mode, the transistor may become damaged and cease to function as intended.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.